Skull Peak
by Perky and Light Burst Studios
Summary: After Light Burst, a pegasus from Ponyville recieves news of his rich daredevil cousin Perketh's untimely death, he vows to avenge his late cousin. But to do so, he has to brave the largest mountain in Equestria. /This story will be uploaded in many short chapters, and will be very long when finished. Hope y'all can hold your horses while I type this thing...
1. Day 1: One Fateful Morning

Hey there... names, uh... Light Burst. I'm a pegasus from Ponyville. Glad you came to read my story. This is about me climbing the biggest mountain here in Equestria. It's also the most dangerous. This could be my last note... or my first of many I write on this mountain on the way to the summit. I don't want to delay any longer. So this is where it all started... Ponyville, Equestria in my home...

I shifted around in my bed as the sun rays, seemingly burning, bursted through my window. It was such a bad feeling to wake up in the mornings like this. No choice, I guess. I groaned, mumbling, "Damned blinds... work for once, will ya?" I grunted and sat up, stretching. I wanted to lay back down, throw my covers over my head and sleep more. I would normally do that, but today I was leaving for Canterlot, the most prestigious town in Equestria. I was heading there to see my cousin, Perketh. He moved there a couple years ago and I haven't seen him ever since. He truly is one to live the famous life. Not really famous, but more rich. He does stunts and races for a living, and he's become so good he has over 10,000 bits from it. Enough about him, that's for later.

As I dragged my suitcases I had packed the night before down the stairs and out the door, I got a call on my cell phone. It was from... huh? My mother? Hm. I answered it, but was hit with a whole freaking blimp of surprise when she was crying. I was only surprised because she never really cried... at all. "Mom? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I said into the phone, but it had to have been bad. "It's about your cousin... Perketh." And of course... I knew it. Always something! Whoa, wait... He had gone for a trip up Skull Peak yesterday afternoon. Anypony who's set hoof on that mountain has never come down... It was actually called Skull Peak for all the deaths it caused. I gulped and braced myself for the worst. "What about him, mom?" I asked, a bit afraid to hear the answer. "They sent a rover up to investigate this morning when he wasn't back. He was found dead at the summit. They said he died of a lack of warmth. They even said his body was a subzero temperature at the time of death..." Silence. Complete damn silence. I wasn't surprised, though. That mountain had confirmed 2,000 deaths at the least. But this couldn't be happening. I have to be dreaming... This is impossible...


	2. Day 1 Part 2: I Will Avenge Him

"Yeah... thanks for calling, mom..." I nodded, my voice quivering. I shut my cell phone and put it into my saddlebag. Sighing, I turned right back around, grabbed my stuff and slowly trotted back in to my house. Once inside, I threw my things across the living room and sat down, staring at the floor. I stared at my reflection through the polished wood, the tears finally flowing. "This couldn't have happened... no... not now." I got back up. "I need some... some fresh air." I turned and trudged back outside. Looking into the skyline, I was able to see Skull Peak. "Why now...? Why him? Just once... was all I could ask of you... but no... You're a murderer, Skull Peak..." I took a step forward. "But not for long... I'll break your streak... I have to conquer you." I hadn't known exactly what I said there... I was in... a trance, in a way. My words were said out of pure anger... not out of confidence. But now... I really wanted to... because I had to... for Perketh. I should wait until later today, though. I should prepare.

I slid through the sky, the breeze pushing me back the slightest bit, but my true confidence pushed me forward even more. I have been practicing now for maybe... a few hours? I don't truly know. I haven't been able to keep track of time. Too much to ask of me for my mindless training session. "Urgh... tired... must... push... forward..." My determination kept me trucking through clouds and nearly the sound barrier itself. As the boom of a broken sound barrier rang out, I flinched and got thrown off-course, barreling to the ground. As I crashed, a light flashed and everything went black for a couple seconds, but faded back in when I came to. "Urgh... have to steady myself before that happens on Skull Peak..." I chuckled and slowly pulled myself up and dusted myself off. "Alright, I crashed... I'll take a little break." I mumbled and trotted back to my house.

I sat down on my couch, wincing in pain from the aftershock of my crash. It had left my right wing immobile, so I definitely had to rest. This day was a lot worse than expected. I knew there what be something, but not at all THIS! Next thing I need is the Princess herself knockin' down the damned door and cutting me clean in half. I really just... gotta get myself back on track is all, I guess... probably for the best. I still have to leave tomorrow and get to Skull Peak. Nothing will ever change that. For Perketh. For my family. For Equestria. Not even a greater evil than Discord can turn me from braving this mountain. Nothing...


	3. Day 2: The Journey Begins

Maybe waiting was good for me. My wing feels a lot better than it did yesterday. Sleep worked, I suppose. Alright, so, today I leave with not much packed. I gathered my things that morning at about 11:00 and left. I will you the pain of me flying there for 5 hours, so yeah. Only notable thing was that I found this pretty cool rock on the ground at one poi spare nt. Yeah, that's it. To the base of the mountain!

I looked up and down for a few minutes studying the mountain. Its height was truly astounding. It was measured as 30,574 meters tall. Quite the adventure will be had. Luckily, this time of year is the most popular to scale it for travelers. That's why Perketh went up in the first place. I knew this place wasn't gonna be just me, and I'm fine with that, perfectly fine with it. More help... also more trouble. Eh, more or less. I just wanted to get it over with. With extreme hesitation, I managed to step onto the mountain's path. This was gonna be a long trip...

So, the beginning path isn't too bad. 1103 meters of smooth road. Then, the hazards hit. This place is prone to rockslides and even avalanches. That's when I found the first pony hiking up. "Ma'am?" I yelled up to her. Just a lone pegasus, slowly making her way up Skull Peak. She had to be at least 4 years younger than me. I'm 26, by the way. Always good to know. Anyways, back onto the story. "Hm? What is it?" She halted, looking to me. "Are you alone?" I strained my voice so she could hear me from 30 feet below her. "Oh, why, yes. Would you care to join me?" She giggled playfully. She had a dark blue coat, a grey mane, and the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen. "Oh, well, sure! I could use a partner!" I smiled, flying up to her side.

"My name is Sky Streak, by the way." She quickly flicked her wings out and folded them back to keep them from the falling snow of the mountain.

"Light Burst!"

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled, tilting her head a bit. "Light Burst... I like that. Could be cooler. I'll call you... Lightbulb!" She chuckled. "That fits you!" I sighed, yet felt strangely apathetic about the nickname she gave me. "I'll call you Stopwatch, while I'm at it." I joked. This still got a giggle out of Sky. "So, should we get going?" She looked up the path. "This thing is long and tiring."

"Oh, yeah, we probably should."

"That's what I expected!" Sky nodded, beginning to trot along the path. I mindlessly followed her, no hesitation. I guess I'd taken a slight attachment to her already. Now to hope she doesn't throw me off the edge.

So, we trotted with no words spoken, so that was nice, to be peaceful so far. Already, the sky had started to darken, so me and Sky stopped along a line of caves on the mountainside.

"We should rest, and a cave would be the best place, ya think?"

"I don't know, there could be any amount of dangerous things in there. Risk it?"

"Uh... I'm sure we could take 'em, Lightbulb!"

"You think?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Well, if ya say so! Let's try it!" I agreed to stay in a dark cave on a mountain. Not the best decision ever. Still, better than dying by falling off. Not such a long day, after all. Better than expected.


	4. Day 3: Rude Awakening

DAY 3: RUDE AWAKENING

I threw myself across the cold floor of the cave as I felt something hit my leg. It felt almost inanimate and cold, but alive and warm at the same time. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid to open my eyes, but brought what ounce of strength I had upon me and quickly flicked them open. I was surprised to see a dark figure of a pony standing over me, seeming to have a cold, blank stare straight at me. "Hello?" I croaked.

Silence.

I slowly brought myself to my hooves to get a better look at this... thing. It was still so dark, even though it was just 8 feet away. "You..." I examined it. "Who are you?" That's when I noticed. It was somepony wearing a dark hood. I slowly lifted it to reveal a badly bruised stallion standing there. "I was hoping you wouldn't do that..." His voice seemingly cracked.

"Why? So I wouldn't see those bruises and scars?"

"No reason... I'm Dark Strike." He grumbled, moving his puffed mane to reveal a horn, which had a large crack down the middle and a chip out of the top.

"Why are you here?"

"I was travelling with a friend, when he tried to kill me. I killed him first and took everything he had."

"Killed or be killed out here, I guess."

"Exactly."

My eyes started to cloud as my eyebrows began to sag. "Hey, I'm exhausted. Want to rest a bit?"

"Oh... no thanks."

"Lightbulb...?" A groggy voice crackled from across the cave.

"Oh hey, Sky!" I looked over to her.

"Who's the other dude?" She looked up.

"Dark Strike." His low voice echoed through the cave half a second later.

"Beat me to it, didn't ya?" I chuckled.

No response.

"So..." Sky stood up. "Anyone up for a bit of climbing to wake up a bit more?"

"Ooh! Me!" I called.

"I guess so..." Dark seemed apathetic about everything. This dude's depression stuck out like a boat in the ocean. I felt... kinda bad for him... But he's technically a murderer. I keep getting mixed feelings.

"Alright, let's go!" Sky gallopped out the far side of the cave. I trotted after her, then looked back at Dark, who was staring into complete oblivion.

"Coming?" I asked, worried about him.

"Don't worry. I'll be seeing you later anyways." Dark got up and left the opposite way.

"Bye, then." I shrugged, then turned back and ran after Sky. "Wait for me!" I yelled once I reached the mountainside once again, then climbing up the jagged cliffs after Sky.

Once I caught up with her, we looked over the edge, already not able to see the ground. "Long way down..." She mumbled. "Let's turn around and keep climbing before one of us falls."

"Good idea, Sky." I nodded and turned around, looking up to see a 2,000 meter sign not too far above us. "Beat you to the 2,000 mark!" I yelled, grabbing tenaciously to the rock, slowly but surely advancing upwards.

"Oh, you're on, Lightbulb!" She put on a look of determination and confidence, then grabbed onto the rocks and quickly climbed from ledge to ledge.

I reached to mark about 3 seconds quicker than Sky and jumped for joy until she got there. "Nice job, for a lightbulb, of course!" She snickered, looking away.

"So funny I forgot to laugh." I said sarcastically, putting a bit of emphasis on "forgot".

"Sorry, Lightbulb."

"Eh, it's alright, Sky. Not the worst nickname ever." I rolled my eyes.

"Guess you're right." She looked around. "Let's keep going."

"Yeah, definitely." I nodded.


	5. Day 3 Part 2: The Mountain Battle

DAY 3 PART 2 : The Mountain Battle

Me and Sky were definitely moving slowly, which I really didn't mind. I didn't want to jump face first into darting up the mountain. Too risky. I still kept myself hidden from others, though. Didn't want to get shot, and that would happen if I stood in the open. As thoughts of overcoming the mountain that murdered thousands, we heard crackling of snow beneath hooves behind us. Too late to hide. I practically flipped around, seeing a shrouded pony staring at us. It gave a light chuckle and teleported up the mountain. I was too scared to move, but was able to choke out a few words, "Sky...? What... was that?"

"I don't... quite know..." She stepped back, looking up the mountain.

"Is it gone?" I rapidly flailed my head to recover from dizziness.

"I think... it's disappeared." She sat, perplexed.

"Think it was a sign or something?"

"We should just pass it off as nothing, Lightbulb. Just come on. I'm sure it was nothing." She jumped backed up and grabbed my hoof, beginning to climb the rocks again.

As we finished climbing the rocky parts of the mountain, we could see the 2500 meter mark just above, and it was still just noon. "Lightbulb, I'm gonna rest in that cave." She yawned, pointing to a large cave about 30 feet away.

"Fine with me." I shrugged, nodding.

"Great." She giggled and trotted away into the cave.

The snow rustled behind me again, causing me to turn around. Same shrouded pony, standing there. "Alone now, are you? Where did your little marefriend go?" The voice teased, seeing feminine. It was a mare, wasn't it. "Haha, so funny." I glared at her. "Who are you?"

"None of your business, pathetic colt."

"Jeez, hurtful!" I chuckled. "Come at me."

"Very well, whelp." She pulled down her hood with magic, revealing her face. She looked... oddly familiar. I couldn't put together how, though. Before another word was spoken, her horn flashed for a second, but still electrocuted me and sent me flying back. I skid across the snow, my nose beginning to bleed. "Damn... that's strong..." I choked. "Still... nothing..." I managed to struggle to my hooves, barely keeping a hold to consciousness. Her horn flashed again, but this time it threw a brick of snow at me. Thank god for agility. I ducked down and quickly flew at her, spiraling. Before I hit her, I flopped to ground... but so did she. Her back was bleeding back, as if from blunt force.

"And stay down..." A familiar deep voice echoed from above. I looked up to see Dark Strike standing above her, holding a baseball bat crafted from pure ice. "Dark..." I smiled weakly, coughing blood.

"No need to talk, Burst. Just come on." He lifted me with his magic and slowly trotted to the cave, laying me down next to where Sky was sitting.

"Lightbulb!" Sky shouted, "Are you okay?!" She looked over me.

"I'm fine, thanks to Dark." I managed to say through my clouded vision and slurring words.

"Ohmygosh! Thank you for helping him, Dark!" Sky jumped for joy, hugging Dark tightly.

"Let... go... choking... me..." He coughed, unable to breathe through Sky's hold. She let go, blushing and looking down, "Oh... sorry..." she giggled, then turned attention back to me. "So, are you gonna be alright, Lightbulb?"

"He will have to stay here for about a day to recover, so we might as well stay with him." Dark cut in before I could speak.

"Oh... Stay here for now, I'll go find some food..." She nodded and flew out of the cave.

"Thanks for all of this, Dark." I choked on blood caught in my throat.

"All in a day's work, Burst. You don't owe me anything, either. It's my pleasure to help."


End file.
